A Traitor Among Us
by Annonaria
Summary: A gang version of Romeo and Juliet (sort of) with Heero and Relena
1. Prolouge

I don't own GW   
A Traitor Among Us   
  
Prolouge   
"Lena, we need back up," an panting Treize ordered. Treize was Miliardo's most trusted advisor for his gang. Relena saw no point in their stalking around the streets with their shiny guns and steel toed/ heeled leather boots. Their attire was not even mentionable in thought for wholly disgusted her but she always was willing to help out in a time of need. Like at this instantce. Being the little sister of the infamous gang leader she was expected to have that same mashoctic drive, that insane passion for violence and blood. Yet, she found herself revolted at her brother's brawls.   
Not to say she hadn't the accuracy to shoot the side of the barn or anything; in fact she had a better shot than most of Miliardo's gang. So, she often found herself in the postion of reaching for her belt and quick gear up as she was called for more and more each week.   
"What is it?" she barked, jogging at a deccent speed behind Treize.   
"It's those damn Wings again," he cursed, breaking into a run.   
Of course it was. The Wings were the loathed rival of her brother's petty gang. The Wings were a group of young men around Relena's own age who were from the colony wishing for a piece of land on Earth. They messed with the wrong gang though. Before the Wings, Miliardo's Guns ruled the streets, no questions asked. (Then again, those who questioned were quietly silenced).   
As Treize and Relena ran up to the scene, she found it quite unordinary, with the two riled gangs pn either side of the street, guns drawn at one another's heads. She saw Warren held up agansit the seeming leader of the Wings' gun. Warren tried not to look too petrified but there was an apparent quake to the boasted sharp-shooter's arms.   
"Bringing in the girls now?" laughed the Wings' leader, Duo Maxwell.   
Relena's gun was aimed and loaded before Miliardo's veins could begin to bulge. In an instant she fired and hit the leader square in the leg causing him to drop his gun in astonishment. As if he hadn't been a victim of Relena's smoking gun before.   
Instantly a second shot was fired, straight at Relena's head. Relena could scarce breathe before Miliardo dove in front of her taking the bullet in his shoulder. He fell to the ground without so much as a grimace.   
Heero Yuy, the acclaimed back-up to Duo, held the hot gun now but instead of finishing Miliardo off he slipped his gun away and helped his friend to his feet.   
"Lena," Treize coldy warned, pushing her aside and picking up the fallen hero.   
The rest of the gang spat at her feet and helped Miliardo back home, leaving Relena in the aftermath, where no one saw the angry tear slip to the ground.   
  
  
Please R&R!!   
~*Annonaria*~


	2. Life On the Streets

I don't own gw   
Chapter 1: Life on the Streets   
  
  
It was late the next day when Relena was permitted to see her brother. He was at the local hospital on the Guns' side of course. He looked fine, angry, and vengeful, but nothing more than usual.   
"What were you thinking!" growled Miliardo, the instant he saw Relena creep into the room.   
"I was saving Warren's life! Duo would have shot him!" Relena protested, fighting back the angry tears at the cornor of her eyes.   
"Do not mention HIS name in my presence!" bellowed Miliardo, straining from the i.v. that attached him to the bed.   
"I saved Warren's life you ungrateful bastard," Relena insisted, her temper reaching its breaking point.   
The psychotic look in Miliardo's crazed blue eyes diminished and he drew in a long, haggard breath before responding, "Don't let it occur again." he answered, almost unaudiably.   
Relena also tried to restrain her temper. "I won't." she answered.   
"And don't ever call me that again, understand? I'm the only person you've got left! If it weren't for me and my gang you'd be on the streets! I deserve at the least respect." Miliardo reprimanded, in his fatherlyb essence, though she could see his muffled pleasure in her outburst.   
"Sorry," she returned, though the words were as hypricritcal as her brother's reprimand.   
"Now, help me outta here." ordered Miliardo, and as an obident, mindless being Relena swiftly removed the IV and pulled down the guard rail, as she always did.   
She threw her brother his clothes and hurridly left the room to start his mototcycle.   
Minutes later, with her brother behind her, she was speeding through traffic and towards the slum of the East Side that they called home.   
**************************************************************************   
"Miliardo! Urgent news!" Treize greeted, leaping from his slouching postion in the dim foyer of the apartment where the Guns' resided. Relena was privileged or unpriviliged enough to have the largest room on the top of the apartment building. This way she was safe and could hear nothing of the meetings held in Miliardo's room in the basement. Below her resided Treize and Warren with their girlfriends (their girlfriends were constantly barging into Relena's room).   
"What is it?" growled Miliardo, instantly surrounded by his gang. That was all Relena was allowed to hear for the door was slammed and Lucrezia and Lady Une were ushering her up to their rooms. She tried to refuse, wanting to know what 'urgent news' Treize had and she made Lady Une swear to tell her the following day by holding a gun to her head. They always let her go off on her own when she whipped out her gun.   
Ususally, Relena found herself on the roof, having no loved one to bother or watch. The roof was quite desolate and it was more comforting than the eerie silence of her large room. Sirens and horn blares were a lovely symphony to restless ears. Often, Relena would go to the highest partof the roof (the stair case's roof) and look through fithly windows to see what other, more normal, free people did with their lives. Most people her age went to school, (Miliardo believed school was too dangerous for his sister) so the only people at home were old or disabled.   
Her life was horribly montonous and as she sat there, almost enjoying the crisp night, she wished for some change. (You might think her odd but you must realize that all gun fights were the same; two shot, two breakouts, and then another encounter...)   
As her bitter tears streamed down her face, and fell gracefully onto the dirty cement, she saw a (blurred) shooting star. Relena was not one to be superstious or a believer in omens but this celestial sign couldn't be a fluke. Falling stars were lucky, and always were followed by postivtive change. The only other time Relena had seen a falling star was when she four or five and she was miserable because of troubles at school. Her family then moved to the city, not long after where she made many friends. Of course, a result of moving to the city was her parents death (dying of lung cancer just weeks apart).   
"Lena, what are you doing?" asked a gentle voice from underneath here. Relena madly wiped her eyes and avoided any eye contact with the speaker.   
"Being unimportant," she replied bitterly, her eyes burning again. The uselessness of her situation was growing more and more apparent.   
"Lena, c'mmon, your brother's looking for you. He'd kill us both of he knew you were alone on the roof,"   
It was Lucrezia, being motherly again. Motherly in worry; never in sympthathy.   
"I'll be in in a minute," Relena said, trying to sound annoyed, and not depressed.   
"Let's hope so, for your sake and mine," Lucreiza cautioned and the door was thrown shut.   
With her thoughts momentarily interrupted and her santucary's peace shattered, Relena leaped off and landed without the usual burning feet. She took in a deep breath, looked up at the sky one last time, and opened the door.   
*********************************************************************************   
  
The next day, Relena awoke to Lady Une's shaking and Lucrezia's urgent whispers.   
"Miliardo orders you to get up, we have to go shopping!" Lucrezia was eagerly saying.   
"What for?" mumbled Relena, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and getting up. Her room door was thrown open and the stairs were filled with cahous and clamor.   
"Have you forgotton about the party?" Lady Une demanded, acting as if the small party held at the local bar was anything to be excited about.   
"Hmm," muttered Relena, still seeing no point in it all.   
"You are getting stranger by the day, Lena. We must go shopping!" Lucrezia squealed.   
Relena nodded and stumbled around to get ready. It was only eight o'clock.   
*******************************************************************************   
Shopping was as horrendous as it had sounded. If Miliardo weren't over protected, Relena would've enjoyed herself. Yet, he was and that turned the whole trip into a nightmare. Lady Une and Lucrezia did not let Relena out of their sight. They only let her try on 'wholesome' outfits meaning no shoulder, no clevage, and no back. When she found one that she partially liked to look at, it was immedtily purchased.   
They thought she was too picky, and loudly told her this as the two women rubbed their sore feet over lunch. She didn't care though. She was used to people blaming her for Miliardo's obessiveness, and had learned to tune it out.   
Relena finally got home, just in time to get ready. "Relena, you must let us help you with your make-up," gushed Lady Une.   
"Let me do it, k?" Relena begged, taking the comestic bag from Lucrezia.   
"No," Lady Une snapped, snatching it from her.   
They two women, giggling in delight, set to work to create a beauty out of Miliardo's 'baby' sister.   
  
The results were sucessful, Relena looked very grown up even in her girlish dress. Miliardo tried to look displeased but he could eaisly see how elegant she looked. This combination took his tounge away and he could only nodd in her direction as they set off for the dance, guns in their pockets.   
Normally, their guns would be at home but the bar was neutral ground, meaning the Wings would be there.   
As they pulled up, and were let in, they could see the small bar was full of strangers. A familiar group stood moodily in the cornor and when the Wings' eyes met Guns' eyes it was a glare off. Relena,not wanting to be part of the immenient brawl, ducked into the crowd. There, she locked eyes with a pair of cobalt blue eyes. She could not place the face, for it was hidden in the smoke and confusion of the party.   
"Wanna dance?" asked the figure.   
Relena nodded, feeling her heart rate shoot through the roof.   
It was a slower song, and the bumping and grinding led to a soft sway. The boy's hands were icy in her own overheated ones but as she cautiously leanded her head on his shoulder she founs his heart rate equal to hers. The song seemed endless, but Relena didn't care. She was lost in this stranger's heartbeat and his smooth dancing. Melodramtically, the rest of the party faded away, and the two grew lost in each other's arms.   
However, eternity melted into a frenzy-song and she found herself looking up into her dance partner's eyes. She instantly was lost in their deep blueness, and felt as though she was drowning in their mysterious depth. He must of felt the same way, for neither moved from their spot. Neither also did not notice that the distance between their mouths was growing shorter until their lips touched, into what became a long, passionate kiss. A kiss that was followed by several more, until Miliardo saw them at the same time Duo saw them and both were turned apart with a harsh reprimanding.   
"Relena! What were you doing! Go home!" shouted Miliardo, and sent to humilated girl sprinting for the door.   
"Relena," breathed her partner, Heero Yuy,as he was pulled for the back door. He didn't hear Duo's curses or his words. Just Relena echoing over and over in his head. Then, it hit him. She was Miliardo's sister,the one that had shot his best friend. The women that had captivated his heart had at the same time been the source of his bitter anger. What was he to do?   
  
  
Please R&R!!   
^_^


	3. Friend or Foe?

I don't own gw  
  
  
2: Friend or Foe?  
  
  
"Are you listening to me, Heero? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Duo demanded, roughly shoving his friend ahead of him in the dark alley.  
"We were just dancing," Heero insisted, stumbling to a stop and glaring at Duo.  
"Just dancing? And swapping some spit too!" laughed his best friend saracastically as the young braided man took another long drink from his beer bottle.  
"You're drunk Duo, just leave it alone. One dance never hurt anybody," Heero insisted, and brushed past his friend. He was left then in his own thoughts, and his own thoughts consisted only of Relena, and his growing love for this beautiful stranger. His feet took a mind of their own and through back allies and crowded streets and he wandered up to the Guns' headquarters. There was a light on the very top floor, and some gut instinct told him that that was Relena's room. Climbing up the fire escapes, Heero reached this sought after window and peered in. It was indeed Relena's room. She was waltzing with herself across the living room, looking very distantly sad but smiling just the same. Relena was singing, and the song was quickly placed by her unnoticed guest as the song they first danced too.   
All of sudden, Relena stopped and whirled around to face the window. Heero's face burned in embarassment, and he automatically ducked.  
"Heero, is that your name? What are you hiding from?" Relena questioned, walking over and opening the window.  
"Nothing," he sheepishly replied, trying to look casual (which is very hard to do when you've been caught watching someone dance)  
Relena laughed, a very musical laugh that sent chills up and down her young vistor's spine.  
"Honestly, I was looking for you. I want to talk to you again, Relena," Heero finally said, turning crimson.  
"Really," she mused, twirling a piece of her long honey blonde hair idly.  
"Yeah, I think we had something, and I'm kinda mad it got interrupted," he smoothly answered, his confidence returning. He found he was leaning heavily on the sill of the wall that kept them apart.  
"How can that be? The sister of your worst enemy, and the man who shot my brother?" Relena questioned playfully, knowing he knew how she really was feeling- overwhemling in love.  
"I think we'd be stupid to let out friends (and families') petty differences keep us apart," he slowly answered.  
"As long as this new sensation of love is mutal," Relena answered, leaving the window and going around to the door.  
That new sensation, the giddiness, the owerpowering urge to smile, the lighter beating of his heart. He was merely elated to know she felt the same. "How can you call what I feel by one simple word?" breathed Heero, leaning agansit the glass door frame.  
Relena began to laugh, and Heero's face fell. "I never knew you were such a romantic," she giggled, leaning closer to him.  
"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Heero grinned.  
"RELENA!" hollered Noin.  
"Coming!" she returned, quickly kissing Heero and turning to go inside.   
"Wait! When can I see you again?" Heero demanded, catching her arm and giving her his best pleading look.  
"I don't know," Relena mummured, and closed the glass door.  
The finality of it all was too surreal for Heero to comprehend and he numbly stumbled off the roof and made his way back home. Wufei was waiting for him, sword drawn meancingly.   
"Where have you been?" he demanded, ushering Heero inside the dimly lit room to a 'war' council.  
Duo was sitting at the head of the table, in a heated discussion with Trowa who was insisiting that they use knives instead of guns in their next fight.  
"Knives show cunningness, orginality!" Barton was saying.  
"Guns end things before anyone can be impressed. We'll be feared and on top with guns." Duo snapped.  
"How about fists? Show who's the stronger man?" suggested Heero, taking his place.  
"We'll be shot dead," spat Duo.  
"Just use guns," a solemn voice interferred. It was Wufei, who was polishing his sword as he spoke. That was annymous enough for everyone.   
"The Guns' are getting ancy. They were on our turf after the dance." warned Quatre, the brains behind their attacks. He was also a look-out. Being smaller, and slender he watched from a tight alley space over all of the Wings' territory.  
"Then we'll show them. Once and for all," Duo challenged, his infamous dangerous glint appearing in his eyes. He smiled maliciously before bursting into manical laughter. Slowly, everyone else joined in, not really sure of what Duo had in mind..... 


End file.
